Bad Hair Dreams
by Girl with unwanted power
Summary: Since that time that Raven's father was defeated, she had been tortured with nightmare but this one is beyond belief...what is the reason behind Raven's changes...who wants her to be in her most powerful form?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Hair Dreams**

** "We have to go now" Robin said, his tone was soft but he was giving an order. Starfire looked down at the mangled body that lay on the cold ground, fifteen stories below. "I do not understand. Why did the man do suicide if he was innocent?"Starfire says tears welling up in her green eyes, her hands clasped together at her waist as she stared downward. Usually Starfire's odd way of wording things was found humorous but at this time no one was laughing. Raven listened to the talk of her friends. The man had jumped only when she spoke and told him not to. He seemed afraid of her. If she had said nothing maybe he would not have jumped.**

** Cyborg looked onward at the dawn "He killed someone…no one could prove he was innocent" he said. Beastboy looked at the ground moving his shoe across the concrete trying not to say something stupid. Robin looked at Starfire. "He was going to do it no matter what" he said his eyes flashing towards Raven as if to reassure her that it was not her fault…she was not reassured. "Beastboy! Go down and check on him, see if he is alive" Robin ordered. "Aww! Do I have to?" Beast boy complained but he was already changing into his pterodactyl form, gliding slowly to the ground. He landed next to the man, as he did he caught a glimpse of Slade's symbol on the man's head than he heard a beeping sound...and the body exploded in front of him. Starfire was by his side in an instant and Robin yelled down from the top of the building "What happened!". "He just…exploded." Beastboy said confused, "and he had one of those glowing thingymadabers that Slade's guys have" he called up to Robin.**

** Raven landed on the ground silently. "That is why he looked at me before he jumped…that was his mission from Slade." She said sounding as confused as Beastboy. "Lets get some rest. We'll figure out what he wanted in the morning" Robin decided. Beastboy jumped in the air "Pizza!"he said as Cyborg agreed.**

** Once in bed Raven realized that sleep was not an option. Why had that man looked at her before jumping? Why her? Ever since her father had been defeated, everything Slade did seemed to involve her in some strange way. She stood up and looked in the mirror. What she saw scared her. The reflection was of her with long hair and torn clothes, the night that Slade had delivered his message. The image vanished as fast as it had appeared. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her body; she took off the hood of her cape and screamed.**

** Robin woke with a start. He had heard a scream. It had sounded like Raven. He ran out into the hall. Cyborg was already there ready to blast through Raven door. It did not take long for Starfire and Beastboy to join them. Robin nodded and Cyborg blasted the door.**

** They entered Raven's dark room and saw her standing terrified in front of the mirror, her hair was down to her hips. The hood of her cape fell uselessly at her back. She turned clowly away from her mirror with her eyes filled with horror and tears. "My hair.."she started. All the titans moved into action, Starfire grabbed the scissors, Robin took Raven's hand and moved her over towards her bed, Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and his arm soon changed into a waist basket, and Beastboy whistled at softly trying to seem innocent as he snooped around in Raven's room.**

** "Just leave it be" Raven said in her usual pathetic voice. She looked up at Robin her green eyes shining with tears, "just let it go" she said. She grabbed the scissors from Starfire and set them on her bed. Robin stared at her astounded that she would want to keep her hair that way. "Raven, what happened?" Robin asked worriedly. Starfire looked at her worriedly, "It may be different here, but on my planet hair does not grow that fast" she said in her strange confused tone. Cyborg pressed the button to change his arm back to it normal form, well for a Cyborg that is, then he looked at Raven "what could grow that fast" he asked.**

** Raven looked at her friends worried faces, suddenly Beastboy knocked a raven vase from her black vanity. Raven put out her power catching the vase. Although her father was gone her powers had changed very little. At first she had believed him when he told her that he took away her powers but he had lied. Her powers were inherited from him at the time of her birth and they stayed with her after her father had left. She looked at Beastboy angrily "You … are in so much trouble" she said. Beastboy smiles and picked up the vase, setting it on the vanity. After that the horrors of that night were forgotten, Raven kept her long hair but could not sleep at night since that incident.**

_This is a new kind of a story for me and I really hope you like it. Please tell me how I did. I need to know what to improve on._

_-thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

Lonesome Surprise

"Maybe you should stay here?" Robin said as he looked down at raven, besides her hair growing, other strange things had occurred during the night. One night she had changed so much that when she woke up she did not recognize herself. She was so skinny! So grown up, her pale arms showed as she took her cape off, her stomach hurt so much that she had to change her outfit. As she did she noticed that her hips curved out ever-so-much making her look beautiful, she shivered and almost screamed but the thought of her friends kept her from doing so. Somehow the thought of having Robin enter her room as she was hardly dressed did not seem inviting at all.

She finished putting on her clothes and realized why they did not fit right…her stomach had grown taller as well as thinner. She sat down on the bed to think about this. _Why is this happening to me _she thought_. I know that this is not the way I am supposed to grow, why is this happening…what do I do? What do I do? _She thought. Then she decided that there was only one thing to do. She went out into the fall, in her clothes that hurt her as she walked for they were too small. "Starfire" she called hoping that it would only be Starfire who answered. She did not get a reply so she went to Starfire's room.

As she reached the door and knocked she thought better of what she was doing and thought to turn back but Starfire opened the door and there was no turning back. "I…that is…I mean…my clothes don't fit" she said awkwardly. Starfire looked at her strangely, "you do look different" she said. "Please come in" she invited. Raven stepped into the room feeling awkward around Starfire's bright things. Starfire's room was decorated in bright flowers all the way up the green flower mirror that hung on her wall.

"I am not sure if I understand" Starfire commented. "You say that your clothes just don't fit" she asked. "Yes" Raven replied nervously "Well, I changed, my whole body did, my stomach is thinner, and my hips are well … different" she finished lamely. Starfire laughed "on my planet, this happens as we get older" Starfire said. "It does for me too, but it does not do such in one day" she said trying to explain as her face blushed fiercely.

Then Raven thought of something. _This happened before, once before I came here, but I looked like this all the time, then when slade gave me my father's message, and once after that when I fought my father. But why is it happening now? My father is gone. Only he has the power other than myself, to change me like this. _ Raven told herself these things and then repeated them to Starfire. "I do not understand it either. Perhaps we should tell Robin…"she started. "NO!" Raven cried "I do not want this to be known by them, it is personal, I should not have told you. Do not tell them." She said.

"I shall not but perhaps I should fix your clothes. So that you can wear them." Starfire suggested. "no" Raven said, "I will simply change this one into an outfit similar to the one I wore when I first came here. I will hopefully be back to normal soon" she said.

But now, Raven felt strange. She felt doomed. Although she had not changed much more she had not gone back to normal and had been forced to tell Robin the truth. Now Robin feared for her and would not let her leave the tower. "Whoever is doing this will think you are vulnerable. We agreed after your father was defeated that if anyone had any power over us we would not go out and put ourselves in danger. And you will not" Robin said giving an order.

Raven slammed closed her book and looked at him. Now that her hair was long and she looked different no one feared her as they had before. When Robin took them all out for pizza or to dance men actually flirted with her. She hated this but knew it was part of life. Now this was just one other thing to blame on her changed body.

"Fine" she said as she took off to her room again. It was well after the other titans had left before she came out. She went to the windows in the hangout room and looked out at the rain. She saw the reflection of the girl she had become. Her long hair fallind over her shoulders and she punched the window. Glass shattered all over her. She looked at it shocked.

"My, my. Someone has quite the temper", came a voice through the dark tower. Raven turned to see Slade jump down in front of her. "They aren't here. Robin isn't here" Raven said, fed up with Slade's games. "You think that was an accident. I did not come here for Robin. There is another priceless person I am here for. A girl that had quite the past and has obviously grown into quite the Daddy's girl" Slade taunted his haunting voice ringing in her ears. "Do you know where I might find such a girl" he said stepping toward her.

"What do you want?" she said hoping to take up time until the titans returned for she knew that she could not defeat him with or without her father's powers in him.

"I decided that you are worth investing in. I told I was surprised to find out what your past was and all that power that lay inside of you. I also learned another legend from your father, one which tells of a king rising to power through the daughter of your demonic father". Raven stared at him backing away, "you're the one who made my hair grow" she said.

Slade smiled, his mask not covering his enjoyment at her torment. "And other certain changes as I noticed last time that you took this form." he said. Raven looked at him in horror, "it does not matter, for you will never catch me nor will ever have me" she said her voice shaking with the same fear that had drove her to run from him when he delivered her father's message. She turned and took flight out of the now shatters window.

Slade simply smiled "I do enjoy a good challenge" he said.

Yes I realize that my twist to this story is rather annoying but I hope you enjoy it.

-thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Slade's cruelty

As the Rain fell down on the four titans, Robin ran down the muddy street, "catch him" he cried. Beastboy changes into a dinosaur but was still unable to stop the assassin that ran down the street. The man they had started to chase was dead and this one had killed him, they had to go after him!

Raven flew, looking back frantically at Slade who only gained on her, he never even seemed to try. Raven screwed her eyes shut and let out her power, the power to stop time. She had done this before to no avail but she needed to find her friend and it was easier if they were not moving. Raven landed on a building seeing her friends below, Beastboy was frozen in the form of a dinosaur with snot coming from his nose. Cyborg and Starfire were frozen as they were trying to stand and Robin had his disk frozen in mid air as he had just thrown one at the assassin.

Raven jumped down to touch Robin, she was only inches from him when she felt slades hands around her hips grasping at her. He seemed to enjoy just touching her. "Leave me alone!" she screamed but she could not stop him, his hands were around her and he took off running past the titans. She hit him but it did no good, nothing worked. Soon she could only see black and there was no sign of her friends.

As Slade tossed her helpless body to the floor he said, "You had better start time back up or it will seem like two eternities in here rather than one and your friends will never find you." He pointed out. She knew he was right and she closed her eyes, "Azarath Metrion Sinthos" she said and time started back up but she could not tell where she was and nothing seemed to change. "Good" Slade said walking over to her and setting a metal ring on her head. It was quite like a crown except that it pointed at her nose on the forehead and a jewel lay imbedded in it, the jewel was like her own, the one that was on her forehead, the jewels glowed and she screamed as she held her arms. It burned! It burned like fire from hell! She tried to pull away but could not then the burning faded into a dull pounding pain and she stop fighting him as much. Slade released her but let his hand stop on her breast. She pulled away from his hand.

He stood and walked farther into the darkness and lit something then the whole room lit up. She was in a room with no windows. There was a kitchen and a bed and a bathroom blocked from sight in the corner. There was also a couch that lay in the corner. "This is it?" she whispered expecting a more demonic lair. Slade said nothing and went behind her, slid his arm around her resting it on her breast once again, and started moving his hand into the top half of her outfit. "stop" she said staring at him as she pulled away. She looked around… There was nothing…No door or windows….how did he get her in?

"You are mine now and you will obey me, girl" Slade said.

"I belong to no one, especially not you" she said fiercely. She backed away from him and hit the couch…two wire popped out and grabbed her wrists and shocked her, she fells down on the couch screaming.

Slade laughed evilly, "Those are my newest creations" he said in his soft demonic tone. " they should keep you comfortable while I do what I have to do" he said. Then he walked forward and removed her clothes.

The rest of the night passed as a blur. A painful blur. Raven was violated and hurt but that is not what she feared as much as the thought of staying. She knew that if she were to marry him then he would be as strong as her father had been.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Dream

After the first night she fell into a cycle. She woke every morning beside the men that she so readily hated…she wished her life away. After she woke she made Slade's breakfast and meditated. Slade learned early on that even thought the crown he gave her controlled her powers and would not let her use them without his consent it did not stop her emotional powers from being unleashed if she did not meditate.

After meditation she would clean. Although the apartment room was completely clean she was still forced to do so. Raven hated Slade to the utmost extent but her rage powers would not hurt him. They only hurt her.

One morning when Raven woke up she turned and looked where Slade had been sleeping. He was not there. She looked at herself her clothes were dirtied from the nights activities. She went to the bathroom to clean herself up knowing that no amount of soap could take away her feeling of filth. She changed into the skirt and bikini top that she was forced to wear and she put up her long hair. She went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and found Slade at the table.

"Sit!" he ordered and she sat in the chair across from him at the table. "Your name is now B." he said. "B is for what you are, a brat, a bitch and a bothersome fool" he said. Then he looked at her, "B? Where is my breakfast?" he said.

Raven knew better then to argue with him so she simply said "I have not made it yet. I will do that now." Then she made his breakfast. That night he whipped her saying that she was to refer to him as master. She vowed that she would never do that.

All through her torment Raven never lost faith that her friends would soon come for her. Even after six months she still waited for them and one day her efforts paid off.

It was early evening when the wall in the kitchen was blown out by Cyborg's blasts. Slade had left that morning. He had told Raven nothing. She knew that the wall came up but she also knew that her crown kept her from being able to walk through the door. When Cyborg entered she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Cyborg stared at the Raven before him. She was nothing like the Raven he had known. "Cyborg you came for me" she cried looking up at him her eyes full of joy.

Robin entered behind Cyborg and stared at Raven, "Raven?" he said as if he could not believe it was her. She hugged him and the others also when they came in. They looked around at the room and then at Raven. "We should take you home" Robin said.

Raven simply nodded and looked at him, "no take it off first, the crown" she said pointing to her forehead. Cyborg tore the metal from her head breaking it in half.

Once they were home Raven went to her old room and put on her old clothes. Somehow they were not quite the same. Robin knocked on the door and she let him in. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I am now" she said. "I am with friends" she said. She took a step forward and put her arms around Robins chest to hug him but he pulled her close, tilting her head up to kiss her lips. She stared at him as his face melted into Slade's face, she screamed "NO!"

And she woke up.


End file.
